Narcian
Nacien (ナーシェン, Nashen, translated Narshen in the fan translation) is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. He is one of the Three Dragon Generals of Bern, and an extremely ambitious officer. He was entrusted with the invasion of Lycia, and his lieutenant is Flaer. He is responsible for many actions during Roy's journey through Lycia and the Western Isles. He is a very narcissistic person, has a tendency to bear grudges, and will not hesitate to let his underlings die for him so that he can live, for example, his lieutenant Flaer was killed while holding Cecilia captive. Eventually, due to his constant failings, Zephiel demotes him, replacing him with Galle. He is given one last chance to redeem himself in the defense of Etruria's palace, but he fails and is killed during the battle. In the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga, he is killed by his subordinate Zeed as vengeance for Jemmie's death. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Base Stats '''Normal Mode/Trial Maps' |Wyvern Lord | - |10 |46 |16 |13 |16 |13 |20 |12 |11 |8 | Sword - A Lance - A | Runesword Delphi Shield Blue Gem* |} *Only as a boss. Hard Mode |Wyvern Lord | - |10 |54 |20 |16 |18 |15 |22 |13 |11 |8 | Sword - A Lance - A | Runesword Delphi Shield Blue Gem |} Boss Overview Nacien is not an easy boss, as he has somewhat decent speed for a Wyvern Lord and he has a Runesword and the Delphi Shield, which can be problematic in defeating him. It is nearly imperative to use somebody who is resistant against the Runesword so it doesn't help him a lot and/or can evade the Runesword easily. The easiest way to defeat him is to steal his shield and gem, and proceed to unleash a barrage of arrows from any snipers/nomad troopers available. This will cause him to fall in one turn most likely, as the recovery effects of his sword won't be able to keep up with the critical damage he receives from bows. Another method is to switch to mages, especially if they wield light or dark magic to get the magic advantage; just be sure he or she can deal more damage then Nacien gets back. However, if his Delphi Shield was stolen, the Aircalibur tome is an ideal weapon to use on him, and Lilina/Lugh can kill him in one or two rounds with it. Overall (Playable) Nacien's stats are rather average, except for that low speed. Galle can be more consistent in the Trial Maps if you did not train Miledy or Zeiss, as Galle has higher stats than Nacien in everything except speed and luck. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats '''Light vs. Dark (Hard)' |Dragon Master |20 |79 |44 |?? |37 |38 |25 |47 |16 |8 |?? | Lance - A Axe - B | Brave Lance |} Quotes Battle Conversations *(With Clarine): Nacien: You...! You're that girl that was...! Clarine: ? Excuse me, have we met before? Nacien: What! You have forgotten me, of all people!? That...must not be! *(With Milady): Nacien: You're Princess Guinevere's... Ha! So you betray your nation and turn to the enemy. Disgraceful! Milady: My loyalty is with the princess. And so it shall remain! *(With Zeiss): Nacien: You... Zeiss: General Nacien... No, Nacien! I heard everything from Sir Gale! Do you not...have any honor left in you at all! Nacien: Galle...! Dammit, is he ever an eyesore! Well, it shall be fine... Once I get rid of you, everything will be shrouded in mystery... *(With Cecilia): Nacien: You're... So, being defeated once wasn't enough? Cecilia: Zephiel was the one who defeated me. Not you. Nacien: Then I shall show you my strength now! *(With Percival): Nacien: Well, if it isn't General Percival, the traitor! Percival: Joining you...was the biggest mistake of my life. And now, I shall repent for it...by defeating you! Death Quote Musical Themes Nacien's event theme is called Suspicious and plays in events where he is the focus. His battle theme is In The Name of Bern. Etymology In keeping with the general Arthurian theme of Fūin no Tsurugi, Nacien's name comes from the Post-Vulgate cycle of Arthurian legend. The "Prose Merlin" specifies that Nacien was a young knight who served under King Leodegrance of Tamelide, father of Guinevere. He later withdrew into religious life, and became a hermit. The knights Galahad, Percival and Bors run into Nacien while searching for the Holy Grail, and the wise Nacien offers them advice and prophesies for them. Gallery File:NarshenFE6.png|Nacien's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi. File:ZeedManga.jpg|Nacien makes his first appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Nacien in battle.JPG|Nacien in battle Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Playable characters